Johns Hopkins has been an academic member institution of cooperative groups since the founding of this national oncology research in 1955. Over the decades, our faculties have provided strong clinical and laboratory scientific leadership and administrative leadership to the cooperative groups. Our primary goal is to bring innovative translational science developed in pre-clinical and early phase trials at Johns Hopkins to the National Clinical Trials Network for further development. In conjunction with this, our faculties serve in leadership roles as study chairs and laboratory co-chairs, disease and modality-oriented committee chairs. The majority of our contributions and our longest association has been with ECOG (now ECOG-ACRIN) and secondly, with GOG (now NRG).The specific aims are: 1) To integrate all of the cooperative group activities within one administrative program at Johns Hopkins to foster a coordinated, collaborative and inclusive process of prioritization of trials and the facilitation of trial activation and accrual. 2) To promote participation in innovatve, multi-modality treatments in cancer with a focus on imaging, radiation, surgery, novel systemic therapeutics and biomarkers. 3) To continue to provide scientific leadership in the NCTN groups and there, disease-oriented committees and promote the involvement of junior faculty. 4) To continue to bring correlative translational research, novel imaging and radiation techniques, cell biology and molecular biology into clinical protocols for all stages of disease. 5) To continue to expand accrual, provide efficient and timely trial activation, and to maintain excellent performance in data quality. These goals will be accomplished through the mission of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins. The Center has achieved excellence in translational research with the awarding of six SPORE grants (cervix, Gl-cancer, prostate, breast, lung, head and neck). In addition, early clinical trials of new drugs are conducted under the NCI phase 1 contract (since 1982). The Early Therapeutics Development with Phase II Emphasis grants allows the development of laboratory science and imaging correlative studies. The recent expansion of Center facilities enhances clinical trial accrual.